Halloween Amnesia
by Supernerd17
Summary: A Halloween story about a small Lucy and Natsu going trick or treating and the joy that caused on little demon.
1. Legend

It is said that in a forest near Magnolia lived a mysterious demon with red skin, black marks all over his body, tall black horns, large claws, a long tail, and large yellow eyes.

It walks the forest eating all unfortunate souls cross its path. It could breath fire, and was more violent than a bull, shark, and a lion.

This legend had been told to little Lucy Heartfilia all her life, but she just ignored it along with her mother's rule not to walk the forest alone. In her mind, she was four years old now, and she could go walk by herself in the woods.

As the little girl walked through the forest, she heard a branch snap and she quickly looked around then saw nothing, but she heard a loud growl. Lucy turned to the direction of the sound and saw a large pair of yellow eyes staring at her in a bush, and she felt her little heartbeat quicken with fear. The small child backed up into a tree as the yellow eyes in the bush started to come out revealing a small red creature with horns.

It came closer, until it pounced.

Lucy quickly got out of the way causing the creature to hit the tree instead, making him unconscious. Lucy took the opportunity and ran as fast her little legs could carry her to her house.

"Lucy, honey where are you?!" Layla yelled with much worry in her voice.

"Lucy please! Come out wherever you are" Jude screamed as he worried for his little girl's safety.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lucy cried out from a distance.

Both of the parents looked straight in the direction of the cry as they saw their little girl in tears running towards them.

"Lucy!"

They both cried out as they ran towards their daughter, and Jude picked her up.

"Lucy you had us worried sick! Why would you go out into the forest?! You know you're not allowed in there!" Jude said as he both scolded and comfort his daughter by rubbing her back.

"I...just just...wanted to….go for...a walk...when...I-I saw….a monster..." Lucy sobbed.

"What monster, sweetheart?" Layla said having an idea of what monster.

"The one… everyone… talks about..." Lucy sobbed once again trying to catch her breath. "The…. The one… You… T-told… Me about…!"

"Ssssshhh ssshhhh it's ok daddy's got you..." Jude said as he started to rock her a little.

"How about we go inside? I think someone needs to get some rest." Layla said quite motherly.

"I agree, and I don't think we need to punish her for breaking the rules. I think this experience was punishment enough!" Jude stated.

"Yes, and I think we also better have Virgo start a warm bath for her." Layla said as she knew how cold Lucy must have been.

Both parents took their shaking child into their large estate and knew they were in for a long night after this.


	2. An Unexpected Tagalog

One year later

It was Halloween and the accident in the woods had been practically forgotten. Lucy was being helped by Virgo into her costume as Cancer did her hair and makeup. Lucy decided she wanted to be a witch this year and was quite excited about trick or treating.

She couldn't contain her excitement.

She always looked forward to trick or treating with all her friends! This year her mom was one of the chaperones for their little group along with Silver.

"Can I go yet?!"

"Not yet, princess!" Virgo, her mother's maid smiled. "It will be a while before you're ready."

Lucy laughed. "You're right!"

"It's not even dark out yet, dear!"

Her mother then came in, dressed as a mediaeval queen. The small child's eyes sparkled.

"Wow! Can I wear that when I'm older?!"

"Of course! But I think it will be a while before it fits you!"

They both laughed, and Layla kept telling her daughter stories until it was time to go.

"Finally!"

The small child burst through the door, admiring all of the neighbour's costumes and decorations while she waited for her mother to come out.

"What do you think Erza is dressed as?! Or Mira?! Or Gray?! Or Cana?!"

"Calm down, dear!" Layla laughed, and led her daughter to the first house.

Lucy eagerly knocked on the door, and almost forgot what to say. Other children gathered around to get their candy.

"Trick or Treat!"

She jumped up and the small chocolate bar and other assorted candy banged against the empty bottom of her bucket.

"Thank you!"

The small child repeated this until she got to the house at the end of the street.

Then her brown eyes saw something.

This house was small, and close to the forest. It was always a mystery, but the people who lived there seemed nice. Once Lucy got her candy, she saw the bushes move.

"Mommy..."

"What is it, dear?"

"Something's in the forest...!"

Layla looked at the part the forest her daughter pointed towards but saw nothing.

"Honey there's nothing there" Layla said as she crouched down to her daughter.

Lucy looked around and saw a familiar creature.

At first, she thought it was just a kid in a costume, but then she realized it was the monster, and he was looking at her.

"Mommy…! Look over there... it's the monster…!" Lucy said with absolute terror in her voice.

"It's just a kid trick-or-treating!" Layla smiled. "Cmon, let's go!"

She moved on, but Lucy looked back, and saw yellow glowing eyes which belonged to a smiling face.

"No! It's the monster!" Lucy said as she screamed ran behind her mother, shaking.

The screams caused the little demon to scream too and run behind a nearby wall.

Layla heard the scream and looked in the direction of it as she saw the tip of a wing behind the nearby wall. As she got a slight better view of the creature behind the wall she recognized who it was.

"Hey, don't be scared! You can come out, I know your brother!" Layla said knowing exactly what to do.

"I… Don't have a brother… it's… just me..." He peeked out again, scaring Lucy.

"Ah!"

"Lucy... Don't be scared." Layla smiled gently.

"O-okay..." The small child turned to the so called 'monster', who finally came out behind the the wall.

"Do... You have a name...?" Lucy said, shaking nervously.

He shook his head. "N-no... P-people just... call me a monster..."

Layla took a step forwards. "That's not true. You're called Natsu."

He managed a small smile, and walked towards them.

"I like that...!"

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Layla gasped softly.

She noticed a bruise on the side of Natsu's head. Upon further inspection, the woman then realized why Natsu didn't remember his brother, he probably had amnesia from a hard hit to the head. Layla knew she would have to contact Zeref soon, but she saw how scared and probably lonely the little boy was and figured a little fun before she got him home was called for.

"Hey would you like to go trick or treating with us?"

He nodded slowly.

"U-usually this is the only time where I can come out of the forest…."

"Is It because of the costumes?"

Natsu nodded.

"Every other night, people will be scared of me…" The small demon looked guilty for some reason. "But tonight They'll give me food!" His tail wagged and his spirits were automatically lifted.

Lucy managed a small laugh.

"Well, after some trick or treating, I have something at home that could help you." Layla leaned down and smiled, knowing not to mention Zeref, because the boy didn't know who he was.

"Now come on, let's go before the rest of the group leaves without us!" She said very motherly towards the little boy, while carefully taking his clawed hand.

Lucy automatically took her mother's other hand, still somewhat scared.


	3. Trick or Treating Party

Over the course of walking to Erza's house, Lucy had gotten over her fear of Natsu and actually found him to be quite friendly.

When they finally arrived, Lucy took Natsu's clawed hand and went to introduce him to her friends. All of Lucy's friends and her knew each other due to the fact they all went to the same school Fairy Tail elementary.

Lucy looked at everyone's costumes in awe.

Cana, who was six, was dressed up as a card dealer due to her obsession and skill with cards. She wore a white blouse with suspenders and a black skirt. There were cards in the front pocket of her shirt.

Gray, who was five like Lucy, was an arctic fox due to his love of ice and all things winter.

Erza, who was seven, the oldest of the group, was in a knight costume as usual. She usually wore some kind of warrior costume, and Natsu got excited.

"That's amazing! Do you fight dragons?!"

"Yes!" She held out her fake sword. "Come at me, foul beast!"

Natsu backed away a bit, but was comforted by Lucy, and Erza's laugh. He still couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Was he really safe with these people? What if they found out? Natsu even had a scar on his hip from being shot by a hunter who found him. He knew Layla and Lucy already did, but everyone else scared him. Heck, he was even scared of himself!

"It's okay, Natsu! She's just dramatic!" Lucy whispered, then turned to her friend. "Erza please go easy on him! He's new!"

The small child then faced all of her friends.

"This is Natsu! He's coming with us because his brother can't take him this year." Lucy made up as to not create any suspicion.

"I love your costume! It's so convincing you look like a real demon!" Cana said amazed at the realness of his 'costume'.

"Oh…! umm thank you." Natsu said nervously.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late..."

All eyes turned to the new familiar voice, and who it belonged to.

"Mira! I thought you weren't coming!" Erza laughed.

Mirajane, who is seven, like Erza, was dressed as a princess. She was a nice girl who loved to cook, and wore a variety of costumes each year that ranged from demon to fish.

"Oh! This is my friend Juvia! She had no one to trick or treat with so I brought her along, I hope you don't mind..." Mira said as a blue haired girl stood next to her.

Juvia looked about five, and was dressed up as a mermaid. She seemed quite shy, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off Gray.

"Layla, how are you doing?" Silver yelled at Layla.

"Oh Silver! I didn't see you there!" She laughed. "It's good to see you."

"Like always, it seems!"

"So, how are you?"

"Doing better… I'm just glad that Gray was feeling up to the festivities this year. He's been depressed ever since…" Silver trailed off, and Layla didn't pry, recalling the day when she found out.

Mika, Gray's mother, was found dead in the forest not to long ago.

"I see…"

The two stood in silence for a minute.

"So Layla, where's Jude?"

Silver finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh!" She was caught off guard with the question. "He unfortunately had to go out of town for business! Believe me, he was quite depressed he was going to miss Halloween, but it was really important!"

"That's too bad, and also I have to ask who's the kid you brought with you?" Silver asked.

"Ohhhh, Uhhhh, he's a friend of Lucy's! She invited him to go trick or treating with us…!" Layla said desperately hoping they would buy it.

Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Oh I see, but I must say when I was playing with the kids I noticed that little boy is full of energy, might even rival my Gray's energy!" Silver said as looked the kids.

"Well, I think it's time to get these kids out trick or treating!" Layla laughed, knowing how excited all the kids were to go.

Especially the one Silver was suspicious of.

As the large group went throughout the neighborhood they collected quite a stash of candy everything from chocolate to taffy. Natsu seem to really enjoy himself the most seeing that he never really had a group of friends before. He usually went all by himself going from house to house getting candy and was rather lonely. He grew to like the other kids he was with Cana was really nice and so was Mira. He didn't quite know what to think of Juvia, but he could tell she had quite the crush on Gray. However Erza was quite over the top at times but she seemed to really care about her friends. Him and Gray at first didn't get along very well but they certainly had their moments (especially when Erza was watching). Lucy was by far his favorite she was the nicest to him and that made him feel something special he didn't quite have the words for.


	4. Scary Stories

After the group of kids hit every house within their reach, they decided to go to Lucy's house to count up and trade their candy.

She lived very close to the forest, so Gray suggested that they go tell scary stories. Juvia immediately followed, along with Mirajane, Erza, and Cana.

Natsu hesitated.

"It'll be fine! C'mon!" Lucy gently held his hand, and they walked out together.

Outside, they met up with Gajeel, Juvia's cousin. He looked about Erza's age, and was dressed as a dragon.

Cana shared her scary story first.

It was about a haunted house, and it set the creepy mood perfectly.

Next up was Gray's turn. His started off with the town legend of the monster and then on the death of his mom. At least what his dad had told him.

"-He found her deep in the woods, covered in blood, claw marks and bite marks all over her body, and not breathing."

"Dad tried everything to try and bring her back but nothing worked Mom was dead as dirt and there was no bringing her back. It was then he heard rustling in the bushes and saw a giant pair of blank yellow eyes. Dad reached for his knife in his belt and pounced at ready to kill the beast that took mom."

"Dad dogged the beast but it knocked him into a tree with its big strong tail. It then was ready to claw him to death swiping its claws at Dad only to be stopped by his knife which was made of silver thus burning it terribly. It flew away leaving behind a large scar over my Dad's eye and a bloody dead Mom"

All of the kids were shaking, but Natsu was the most terrified.

"I-...!" He stood up slowly. "I-I'd never do something like t-that!"

All eyes looked at Natsu.

Then it clicked.

Gray stood up to face him. "You… You monster! I knew it…!"

Lucy immediately ran to the demon's side. "N-no! He's just a kid…!"

It was too late, everyone already knew, and they backed away from Natsu, who was on his knees, crying.

He stared at his claws in fear and disgust.

Mira and Erza then ran next to Lucy.

"If he says he wouldn't do anything like that, I believe him!" She put out her fake sword, like a true knight.

Mira spoke next. "He may look like a monster, but that doesn't mean he is one!"

Cana and Juvia then ran over towards Gray.

"He fits the exact description! My dad even saw him once…"

Juvia didn't say anything.


	5. Vengeance Lingering

It was then that Layla decided to intervene.

"Everyone please settle down!" Layla called out very firmly and calmly causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

Everyone slowly sat in a circle around the crying demon.

"Now there is no need for a civil war to burst out, yes Natsu is a demon, but he is not the one who killed Gray's mother."

"But he fits the description my father gave!" Gray cried out now in tears. "Almost exactly!"

"Shh shhhh… now, Gray, I know you're upset, but let's look at this logically." Layla said as she kneeled down to Gray's level.

Gray simply sniffled and tried to stop crying.

"Now, look at Natsu! Your father said the creature was giant! Does he look very big to you?"

Gray looked at Natsu seeing he was no taller than three feet tall and shook his head to answer Layla's question.

The demon just looked down.

"I… I didn't kill her… But he's right…"

"About what?" Lucy walked over.

"I am a monster…"

Layla got up and walked straight over to Natsu and kneeled down once again to his level.

"No you are not a monster you are a sweet child, no different than the other kids here!"

"Look at me…!"

Natsu slowly looked up at Layla's face.

"No one thinks you're a monster! Not me and not your brother."

Natsu gave a huge hug to Layla and she hugged him back.

Gray then came behind Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it when I called you a monster, I just miss.. my mom..so..much" Gray sniffled as he bursted into tears.

"I miss… Someone too… But I don't remember them…" Natsu fell to his knees again, using his wings as a cocoon to shut himself in.

It was then that Gray hugged him.

Silver then came outside as Gray noticed him he let go of Natsu and ran to him.

Silver picked him and hugged him very tightly both sharing in the warmth of one another's embrace and feeling the empathy from one another.

Layla then when up to Natsu "I think it's time we cured that amnesia of yours."

Layla led everyone inside as she got out a special gel from her medicine cabinet.

"Your brother gave me this magical gel after I helped him out, once it has the power to heal major wounds so I'm hoping by fixing the bump it will also fix the brain damage you have" Layla said as she gingerly rubbed in the gel on Natsu's head.

The bruise on Natsu's head healed they waited a few minutes to see if his memory would return. As time passed by nothing happen so they waited some more and still nothing happened.

"Well I guess the gel only fixes physical wounds not mental I'm so sorry Natsu" Layla expressed as sadness entered her heart. "But you should still be go back to your brother I'm sure he's worried sick"

*time skip-like five minutes*

"You can stay with us for the night!" Lucy smiled, and it was then that Natsu realised everyone else but Erza, Gray and Silver had left.

"O-okay… Are you sure?" His glowing eyes looked up, full of hope.

"Yeah! Cmon we can have a sleepover!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to her room.

Erza smiled and walked off with them.

After the two left, Silver spoke to Layla again.

"So he's the real deal…"

"Natsu is not a monster. He's just a child!"

The man's expression became serious. "Where do you think I got this scar from? That creature murdered my wife, and you're letting it play with your child?!"

"Like I said, he's just a kid!"

Gray looked up. "Dad… I don't think he's dangerous…"

"Oh hey buddy, I see you're up, how about you go join Natsu, Erza, and Lucy upstairs." Silver said as he set Gray down.

Gray hugged his dad one more time and quickly ran to join the others upstairs.

"Gray is right! He's not dangerous! Besides, he is the same age as Gray. Do you really think a young child, even a demon child, is capable of murdering Mika?" Layla said trying to reason with Silver, but he still wouldn't listen.

"Go on then. Ask the 'kid' what he eats."

"Excuse me?"

"Why is the 'kid' so scared of himself? Why do you think he likes candy so much?! He has no control of himself! The monster I fought… Couldn't think like he can."

"You said yourself that monster was as big as a house and as ferocious as a wild animal, does the boy show any of these qualities?!"

"Not now, but maybe when he's starving! Again, ask him what he eats."

"How can you be so heartless?"

Layla turned around to go upstairs.

"You know you're wrong, so just move on already, you know Mika would want you to"


	6. Brother?

Meanwhile, the kids were still trading candy when Layla knocked on the door.

"Natsu… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded slowly and walked out into the hallway with her.

"How long have you been alone in the forest?"

"I… Don't know… A year maybe?" Natsu looked down. "I don't have a good memory…"

"What did you do during that time?"

"I mostly just tried to survived and tried not to be seen… I didn't feed off people if that's what you're asking! I ate… Birds and deer..." Natsu answered, scared of what would happen to him, once again starting to shake.

"Shhh shhh it's ok I don't think you killed anyone." Layla explained to Natsu as she softly stroked Natsu's pink hair.

"Well… I don't think I did…" The child looked even more terrified now. "Sometimes I can't remember… Then I'm full, and I caught something…"

"How often does this happen?"

"Only when I can't catch anything… But I promise I didn't kill Gray's mom! I-..." Salty tears ran down his face, burning his skin. "I… Try not to be a monster… I don't like it when people call me that…"

"It's going to be okay! You don't have to be scared of yourself anymore."

"Excuse me, Madam Layla, but someone is here to see you."

Virgo then interrupted.

"Who is it?" Layla asked the pink haired Maid.

"A man who says he knows you personally, and he is here for his little brother." Virgo said, repeating the message.

Natsu slowly looked up. "Is that him? My brother?"

Layla was filled with surprise at the fact he had come without her even having to call him.

"I'll go make sure, but for now you just stay here."

The demon child slowly nodded and sniffled, wiping his tears away.

Layla went down stairs to find Zeref at her kitchen table.

"Zeref! You're actually here…!" Layla yelled excitedly as she ran to hug him.

Zeref embraced her, glad to see a familiar face.

"I see you've shrunk a bit since the last time I saw you." Zeref laughed.

"If by shrunk, you mean not nine months pregnant, then yes I have." Layla said with a snarky tone.

She then sighed. "It's good to see you, although you should probably know that Natsu has amnesia."

"Well, where is he?! I want to see him!" Zeref said quite excitedly.

Suddenly, the older demon felt himself get slapped across the face.

"Oh, now you want to see your little brother! After a whole year of him being alone and believing he was a monster?! I even have to deal with someone convinced that he killed his wife!" Layla yelled quite angrily.

"I lost him…"

"Did you even bother looking then?! Because you sure seem to have taken your sweet time if you did!" Layla practically screamed as her inner mama bear was raging out.

"So this is the brother of the monster…" Silver then came in from the other room. "Funny, I thought that you'd look more like him…"

Zeref smirked, making him look sinister, not knowing that Natsu was watching everything from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me but could you repeat what you called my brother" Zeref said with what little composer he could as his demon form started to peak out.

"You heard me, the kid's a monster."

"You wanna go, human?" His smirk became deadly, and fangs poked out of his mouth.

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Will you two please stop?! The kids are upstairs, and we do not need you two to go fight in front of them!" Layla yelled as she got between the two.

"Fine then how about I explain myself and show you I'm not a heartless monster who left their little brother to rot." Zeref said as he pointed to Layla.

"And I'll show you who the real monsters are."

Zeref then pointed at Silver.

He sighed and took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"You're going to want to take seat for this."

Layla and Silver then took a seat at the table.


	7. A Brother's Request

"My story is long one-"

"I haven't always been a good demon," He laughed at the oxymoron. "In fact, I was once quite evil. I experimented on other demons and humans alike. Well, one day an unbelievably evil demon came to me called Deliora. He wanted me to make him more monstrous and more powerful than any other demon ever."

"...Being the dumb evil scientist I was I did it, and I increased the bane particles in his blood by ten fold, I did it with a special chamber I invented. I wrote this all down in a book I kept on his specific experiment telling exactly how I did it. It went successfully even more than I anticipated he grew ten times his size, had claws and teeth sharper than knives he was my ultimate creation.

"After him I was determined to make something more powerful, and the opportunity showed itself. I was going to have a little brother, and power was all I could think about."

Natsu started to shake again.

"But I was foolish, and they were killed by exorcists behind my back. Then nothing but revenge mattered to me. I took the book explaining how I increased Deliora's power and used it to help bring back my brother.

"However, something was missing, something that could only be found in the human realm: celestial magic, which Layla possesses.

"At first, I only planned on using her to get what I needed, but then I saw how gentle humans could be.

"However, this wasn't what changed my mind. I continued on with my experiment, increasing the bane particles in his blood too.

"I made the ultimate weapon of destruction."

Silver stood up. "And you were threatening me when I called him a monster!"

"That was back then. He's just a boy now." Zeref sneered back. "As I was saying, the experiment worked, and he was alive again, but he wasn't the same.

"I then realised that I wasn't truly searching for power, I just wanted my brother back.

"But it was too late for that. I left Layla with a gift from my realm as reward for her help. Four years later Deliora got far too dangerous, and I was worried for Natsu's safety. So I decided I was going to hunt down and kill Deliora. Eventually I did find him but it was no easy fight"

"Natsu must've gotten distracted while I attempted to take down Deliora, back then he growled at everything that moved..." Zeref laughed dryly, then sighed. "After I finally disposed of him, I couldn't find Natsu anywhere."

"I must apologise, I know nothing about your wife being killed." He turned back to Layla. "But I am glad that Natsu lost his memory. He wasn't able to think right before, and it's all my fault. I came to say goodbye, and leave him with you."

"You can't just leave your own brother again! I love the boy as if he were my own, but you can't just leave him again!" Layla yelled at the demon.

It was then that Natsu ran down the stairs.

"Don't leave!" Natsu interrupted.

Zeref couldn't breath as he saw his long lost brother before him. He quickly ran over to the little boy and picked him up.

"I missed you so much and would love it if you would come with me, but it's not safe or good for you to be with me anymore." Zeref told the young demon in his arms.

"Why…?"

"There are many complicated reasons, but the biggest one being that I'm not fit to raise you."

"While that may be true, you're still in charge of the kid." Silver walked up. "You shouldn't abandon him."

Layla let out a dry laugh. "Like I know how to raise a demon…!" She then sighed. "You can stay here for as long as you like… But please don't leave Natsu alone again."

"Please, I promise I'll be good! Please don't leave me again…!" Natsu pleaded as he gave one big puppy dog face.

Zeref could barely resist the little guy as he looked into his pleading eyes, and as he gave some thought to it he made a quick but important decision.

"Alright, you can stay with me."

Natsu felt so happy as he hugged his brother. He wasn't going to be alone ever again.

"Well, we better get going. I wouldn't want to overstate my already strained welcome..." Zeref sighed softly as he turned to the door.

"Wait! The children had planned a sleepover and since it is pretty late, you could stay here for the night and leave in the morning." Layla offered not quite ready to see them leave. "I did say that you could stay as long as you like."

"Alright, but just for tonight."

Layla then asked Virgo to prepare the guest room.


	8. Child's Play

Natsu excitedly jumped up, and went back upstairs with Zeref.

"I want to show you my new friends!"

"Alright!"

He excitedly knocked on Lucy's door and she answered. "Hey, I was wondering what took you so long!" She then looked up at Zeref, and he kneeled down in front of her.

"You look just like your mother."

"Natsu, who is this?" The small child was slightly scared.

"This is my brother Zeref"

Zeref smiled at Lucy and she smiled back.

Natsu then introduced Zeref to Gray and Erza

Gray seem to like him and figured if Natsu was this nice then Zeref must be to.

Erza was a bit suspicious, seeing as how protective of her friends she was, but eventually warmed up to him.

They all played games, and ate Halloween candy all night, and the kids were all impressed how Natsu's fangs could break through jawbreakers like they were nothing. After an hour and a half of playing with Zeref, the children were all quite tired, seeing how it was also quite past their bedtime. Zeref gladly put all the kids to bed kissing each one on the though Erza instinctively slapped him in her sleep. He quietly closed the door to Lucy's room. He then proceeded to go downstairs and found Layla and Silver talking and laughing over some hot chocolate.

"So I see you had fun" Silver joked seeing Zeref's tired expression.

"Yeah, I always knew Natsu was energetic, but dealing with him and three other kids on a sugar high, woooh really tires you out" Zeref expressed as he joined them at the table.

Layla sighed. "So what exactly are you planning to do? I recall you telling me once that you were banned from the demon realm forever."

Zeref just looked down, only looking up when he felt Silver's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was quick to anger. Grief can do that to a person."

Silver looked down as well. "But now I see that you understand the pain of losing someone."

The three sat in silence.

Then Virgo came, whispering to Layla that the guest room had been prepared.

"Tell Natsu I'm sorry." Silver then left as Zeref followed the maid to the guest room.


	9. Talk

It wasn't long before Layla too retired to her bed, and the house was silent, except for Natsu's footsteps. In his dreams came random memories of his family, of Zeref, of the experiment. The child couldn't get it out of his head that it was all his elder brother's fault that he was a monster.

Zeref didn't look like a demon at all, save it for his red eyes.

So Natsu followed his brother's scent to get answers.

Zeref was fast asleep when a small squeak from the door made him open his eyes, and he then heard the sheets ruffle on the right side of the bed. He turned to see Natsu's glowing yellow eyes on the bed, and out of pure shock he sat up.

"Hey bud, what are doing out of bed?" Zeref questioned his little brother. "Can you not sleep?"

Natsu simply nodded his head.

"Come here.." Zeref then lifted his brother onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Zeref, why don't you look like a monster like I do..?" Natsu asked his brother while looking at his claws.

"Well actually I do, I simply can disguise myself as a human, don't worry you'll learn to do that in time." Zeref said trying to comfort him.

"Can I see? When Layla told me I had a brother, I was excited to see someone else like me… Everyone always told me I was a monster, so I wanted to see someone else like that…"

Zeref sighed.

"Alright."

His skin then went black, his hair turned white, claws grew from his hands and feet, purplish markings tattooed his body, tanish horns grew from his head, a giant tail popped out of the back of him, and gigantic wings sprouted from his back.

Natsu watched in astonishment as his brother became a full demon before his eyes.

"Wow... you are just like me!"

"You aren't scared of me?" Zeref said relieved.

Natsu shook his little head.

Zeref then turned back into his human form and picked up Natsu.

"Alright.. How about we get you back to bed... we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Zeref quietly snuck back into Lucy's room and tucked Natsu in his makeshift bed.

"Goodnight Natsu." Zeref whispered as he kissed him on his forehead again.

"Goodnight Zeref..." Natsu whispered back as he kissed Zeref's forehead to.

Natsu fell back asleep and Zeref began to leave the room and as he shut the door he looked Natsu. The demon smiled, happy to have his little brother back, the only true sunshine in his rather dark life. But as he shut the door, Zeref was blissfully unaware of Natsu's nightmares of experimentation.


	10. Goodbye's

The next morning went very slowly.

Children woke up late at different times, still in their costumes. Virgo prepared other clothes for them to wear, and breakfast. Natsu was the last to wake up, but for some reason, he didn't leave Lucy's room.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde tried to approach him, but the demon only backed away.

"I… Got my memory back…" He cringed and closed his eyes. "I remember… About a year ago, I tried to hurt you…"

Lucy backed away as well, recalling the traumatic experience.

"I'm sorry…"

How could she forget the fear she felt? The monster was now in front of her, in her house even!

"That… Must've been why you were so afraid of me… I couldn't control myself…"

Lucy suddenly hugged Natsu.

"W-why...why... are you hugging me? I almost a-ate you..." Natsu sobbed.

"Because I know you didn't mean it."

"How! You could have died as terribly as Gray's mom did... an… and you forgive me..."

"I've met you now, and back then you were alone and scared! No one, demon, or human would act normal under those circumstances, now come on breakfast is downstairs!" Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's hand.

Natsu wiped his tears with his free hand, put on a smile and followed Lucy downstairs.

When they got downstairs Natsu scarfed his food down so fast that the food was barely there for more than two seconds.

All the kids played outside one more time before it was time to say goodbye. For like all good things they must come to an end.

Zeref called Natsu saying it was time to go. All the children came with their heads down and tears on the edges of their eyes. Natsu hugged Layla first thanking her for all she'd done for him even calling her auntie Layla. Then Natsu went to hug Erza receiving a rather hard hit from her knight costume, but love nonetheless. Then Natsu hugged Gray telling him thanks for being his friend. Then it came time to hug Lucy and they hugged for the longest time.

Lucy then grabbed both of Natsu's hands and almost in a demanding tone and with tears in her eyes said "you better come and visit us often, or at least every Halloween."

Natsu looked to Zeref for permission and assurance they would visit the Heartfilias.

Zeref gave him a node filling Natsu with happiness.

"I'll visit as much as I can Lucy" Natsu responded to her.

Lucy then gave a quick peck on the check to Natsu causing him to blush a bright pink. It was then all the kids got into one giant group hug releasing awwws from all the adults. Natsu then tearfully and reluctantly teared himself from the group. As he was about to walk back to Zeref, Silver came up behind him. Natsu heard him causing him to turn around, Natsu watched as Silver kneeled down to his level.

"I'm sorry I ever called you a monster Natsu do you think you could forgive me" Silver apologized hopefully.

Not even having to think about Natsu instantly hugged Silver's neck and whispered into Silver's ears "goodbye uncle Silver"

"Goodbye kid" Silver said as he hugged him back.

Natsu then broke away and walked over to Zeref. Zeref then picked Natsu up knowing he probably couldn't fly very far and then changed into demon form.

Natsu then yelled one more time "goodbye everyone"

Then Zeref departed into the air. Everyone looked up to the sky and waved. Lucy however was also thinking of her feelings of Natsu, it felt like something more than friendship something she couldn't describe. But that's a story for another time.

THE E.N.D


End file.
